Freddy Fazbear
Freddy = Freddy Fazbear is a provocative designed bear-furry like Anime Animatronic and the main antagonist of Five Nights in Anime and Five Nights in Anime 2. Appearance Freddy is a feminine sexually provocative animatronic with brown and tan skin, short anime stylized brown hair, and blue eyes. She also has brown bear ears and red blushing cheeks. She wears a small black top hat with a red stripe going around it. She wears a black ribbon around her neck, and two big black buttons on her chest, just above her cleavage. Behavior Five Nights in Anime Freddy will always stand around on the show stage and do absolutely nothing the whole night. That is, unless the player runs out of power. If they do, Freddy will appear in the left doorway after a few seconds, giggling and flashing her eyes. After that, she'll pop into frame and kill the player. Five Nights in Anime 2 All that is known is that she will start on the stage with Chica and Bonnie and is confirmed to move around and attack the player, and that she can move to the office hallway. She can also move to the kitchen. Jumpscare ]] FNiA Old In her old jumpscare, Freddy's breasts will appear in front of the screen, and bounce up and down, and will suffocate the player. She, along with all the other animatronics, made the same orgasmic sound. New In her new jumpscare, Freddy's breasts will appear in front of the screen, and she will play with them with her hands. With the Night 4 update, she now ONLY makes the same orgasmic sound as Bonnie. FNiA 2 In Freddy's FNiA 2 jumpscare, her butt will sway left and right across the screen. Trivia * Freddy's old jumpscare is very similar to Bonnie's. * Freddy only moves when the power goes out in FNiA 1. * Oddly, rather than resembling the original Freddy Fazbear, she resembles Toy Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * As with the real Five Nights, Freddy's nose can still be honked. This time, just click her poster. ** Though, the hit box is quite small. * She is confirmed to have a plushie counterpart in Five Nights in Anime 2, the other ones are Bonnie and Chica. *In the fanmade FNiA Tale, Freddy takes the place of Mettaton. *Freddy has three jumpscares, the most of any animatronic. *Freddy probably has the smallest breasts of all the girls |-| Gallery = Five Nights in Anime menu1.png|Freddy on the Menu with Chica and Bonnie Stagefullfnia1.png|Freddy with Bonnie and Chica on Stage Stagebonniefnia1.png|Freddy with Bonnie on Stage stagechicafnia1.png|Freddy with Chica on Stage stagefreddyfnia1.png|Freddy on Stage Alone 142683.jpg|Freddy in the Office After the Power Goes Out intro.png|Freddy in the Intro Newspaper B4HRpu.gif|Old Jumpscare output_I6Wb9P.gif|Freddy's Jumpscare complete.png|Freddy Behind the Check at the end of FNiA1 Toy freddy five nights at freddys 2 anime style by mairusu paua-d8f3cr4.png|Freddy's Original Artwork Five Nights in Anime 2 Menu.png|Freddy with Bonnie and Chica on the FNiA2 Menu Menuwink.png|Freddy with Bonnie and Chica on the FNiA2 Menu Winking intro2.png|Freddy in the FNiA2 Intro Screen Stagefull.png|Freddy with Bonnie and Chica on Stage (FNiA2) bonniefreddystage.png|Freddy with Bonnie on Stage (FNiA2) stagefreddychica.png|Freddy with Chica on Stage (FNiA2) freddystage.png|Freddy on the Stage Alone (FNiA2) freddykitchen.png|Freddy in the Kitchen with only Her Eyes Visible(FNiA2) freddykitchen2.png|Freddy in the Kitchen, Slightly Visible hallwayfreddy.png|Freddy in the Office Hallway fnia_2___freddy_s_gunna_get_ya__by_mairusu_paua-d9qkye8.png|Freddy in the Office Hallway, Closer hallwayfreddyfoxy.png|Freddy in the Office Hallway, Closer and with Foxy Freddy Plushie.png|The Freddy Plushie gameover3.png|Freddy in the FNiA2 Game Over Screen end.png|Freddy with Bonnie and Chica Behind the FNiA2 Check Category:Antagonists Category:Five Nights in Anime Category:Five Nights in Anime 2